


A little bit of fun

by PioBoxy



Category: H.O.T. (Band), SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Please Don't Hate Me, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PioBoxy/pseuds/PioBoxy
Summary: Suwon is Tony's perfect Sub.





	A little bit of fun

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Tony's new look for giving me ideas. And Im sorry for all the details, I just had a very clear image in mind.  
> (Also as always, my grammar sucks and im not entirely sure this makes sense)

Suwon twisted in bed. His skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat and his arms ached, the muscles straining from having his arms tied securely behind his back. He bit hus lip, groaning as he struggled to find support, the tight leather straps on his wrists preventing him from even gripping onto a corner of the bedsheets. He clenched his fists, his fingers digging into the palms of his hands, as another wave of pleasure hit him. Suwon raised his hips almost reflexively from the sensation. Trying anything to increase the intensity of the sensation.

His mouth dropped opened, moaning without restrain as he approuched his high. He was close, almost over the edge, when the vibrations suddenly stopped. Suwon gasped in shock before crying outloud in frustration as he was left hanging for the nth time in a row. He collapsed back on to the bed, his skin tingling. An uncomfortable pressure presisted in his lower belly, making him whine in discomfort. But the biggest discomfort came from his dick. It stood, bright red and swollen, the veins clearly visible down his length. A few drops of precum dripping slowly from the tip. 

Suwon felt moisture gather in his eyes. He turned his head to the side, feeling some relief as part of his sweat covered forehead pressed against the cool bedsheets.

Tony chuckled from where he sat, one leg crossed over the other as he leaned back comfortably into a black leather chair.  
He was still fully dressed from today's earlier event. His crisp gray suit still impeccable and not a single hair on his head out of place. Smoke whisped up gently from the cigarette in one hand as he held the vibrating dildo's remote firmly in the other.

Suwon looked at him, mouth slightly open as he tried to catch his breath. His chest rose awkwardly, shaking with every breath. He furrowed his brows slightly, his eyes silently begging Tony to do something-anything but denying him release.

But Tony had an unreable expression on his face. He stared at Suwon, eyes piering through him as he brought the cigarette to his lips. He took a long slow drag, eyes never leaving the younger man's figure. 

Pulling the cigarette away, he opened his mouth slightly, lips curving down and smoke flowing out in thick puffs, obscuring Tony's face momentarily. 

Suwon licked his lips, feeling incredibly thirsty. He tried to swallow, hoping to muster up atleast some saliva to ease the dryness of his throat. 

Closing his eyes, Suwon mentally counted to 10, slowly trying to put himself back together. Breathing deeply from his nose as he tried to forget his raging erection. 

But Tony had something else in mind. Deeming Suwon had enough rest, Tony pressed the remote in his hand. 

Suwon gasped as the vibrator sprung back to life. The vibrations abusing his already tender insides. He writheled in bed, back arching, as he realized Tony had increased the intensity. Suwon curled his toes as he let out a whine, hips shaking at the sensation. It was both too much and too little. Small moans spilled out as he felt the pressure in his lower abdomen build once more. And then it hit him. A tingling sensation shot up his spine. 

Suwon's eyes rolled back a bit as he came for the first time in the last hour. Warm streams of cum, splurting out, decorating his stomach as heavy drops dribbled down his length. 

Tony stopped the vibrator, letting Suwon ride out the pleasure in peace. 

Suwon trembled as he basked in the afterglow of his orgasm. The longer strands of his hair sticking to his sweat covered forehead, as he arched his back from pleasure. His skin felt overheated, and his fingers shook slightly, numb from clenching his fists for so long.

"Very good," he heard Tony say, "much better than last time." With great effort, Suwon turned his head a bit, trying to see Tony from the corner of his eye. 

Tony took another drag of his cigarette, the smoke coming out in faint streams as he smiled faintly. "I think we had a productive session today, dont you think?" He paused, elegantly shaking the ash off his cigarette, "But then again, why stop now? Surely we can go atleast 2 more hours." 

"N-n-no..m-more," Suwon managed to croak.

"Hmm?" Tony answered with an unimpressed look. "No more?" His eyes flicked down to the expensive watch on his wrist, "Its still early though. Much too early to not enjoy ourselves."

"I-I..," Suwon stuttered through short quick breaths, "can't-t-t..uh..need mo…n-need you."

Tony frowned. He grounded the cigarette into the nearby ashtray. With one smooth motion he stood up, placing a hand in his pocket as he moved towards the bed. Each step slow and confident, his shoulders straight and sharp, but gently swaying with every step like those of a predator stalking his prey. 

"Need me?" Tony spat almost like an insult. "Now isn't that a surprise?" He chuckled, pausing above Suwon before frowning down at him, "I don't recall you being allowed to give suggestions." 

Suwon felt himself shrink under his gaze, readying himself for any punishment Tony would dish out for stepping out of line. But Tony just sighed.

"Fine, I'll be generous today. Afterall you've improved and I'm not unreasonable." He closed his eyes and stroked one of his eyebrows casually, "what was it that you wanted again?"

"More. You touching- inside me" Suwon mumbled weakly.

Tony frowned again, eyes opening to look back at him. "Oh come on Suwon, you can do better than that. Go on, speak! Tell me what you're really thinking- what you really want." 

Tony started pacing again, his figure casting faint shadows on the walls as the late afternoon sun poured light into the room. Suwon's vision suddenly became bit blurry. Tired eyes focusing and unfocusing as they tried to follow Tony's figure. 

Suwon swallowed again, trying to reorganize his thoughts despite the haze currently plaguing his sex filled mind, knowing Tony wouldn't give him a second chance. 

"I-"

Suddenly he gasped, flinching as Tony, not too gently, slapped one of his butt cheeks. He felt a warm sting radiating from where Tony's hand had struck the already too sensitive skin. 

"I'm waiting," Tony muttered clearly unhappy with Suwon's slowness, the dark wooden floor softly groaning as he continued to pace once more.

Suwon took in a breath, steadying himself, "I-I need more, more than a vibrator.…I need you, touching me, inside me.…just fuck me, pl-please."

Tony stopped his pacing, heavy black shoes clicking together as he came to a stop. He glanced at Suwon, eyes piercing him. 

Suwon's heart raced a bit as he saw the corners of Tony's mouth turning up slightly, not knowing whether he was pleased or not. 

Tony walked over to the bed again. Without warning, he reached over, and yanked the vibrator out of Suwon. 

Suwon threw his head back with a whine, closing his eyes at the roughness. He felt a slight ache at the emptyness, like his body didn't seem to know what to do. Whether to find relief at the dildo's absence or mourn its loss. The tight ring of muscle at his opening twitching. 

"Alright, then," Tony said, his voice catching Suwon's attention. He tossed the dildo on the bed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Show me how much you want it. We'll see if you even deserve my attention based on the sight you give me."

Suwon groaned in pain as he struggled to turn on to his stomach. With a huff, he threw his right leg over the left, using the momentum to turn his upperbody over as well. Since he could not use his hands, Suwon buried the top of his head into the mattress, trying to use it as leverage to raise himself. He sucked in a breath, willing his sore muscles to move as he brought one knee under him and then the other. 

Finally, with some difficulty, he managed to raise his lower body despite the shakyness of his legs. He breathed heavily, as he presented himself for Tony, pressing his upper body onto the mattress as he tried to raise his butt slightly higher. And then, in hopes of a greater chance of success, Suwon moved his bound hands down lower down his back, taking advantage of his long fingers to spreaded his cheeks apart. 

Once in position, he paused, waiting for Tony in both fear and anticipation. He couldn't help but hold his breath slightly, hoping he had done enough. The seconds ticked by slowly without any reaction from Tony. 

From this position Suwon couldn't see Tony, and anxiously began to wonder if he made a mistake. Suwon bit his lip, trying to remain strong despite how his body screamed in protest as the silence stretched. 

Finally, he heard Tony take a step forward. 

"Not bad, not bad at all. I'm a bit impressed." He ran his thumb over his bottom lip in thought. "Didn't think you had it in you to beg like a slut." Tony smiled, "Lucky you." 

He unzipped his pants, lowering his boxers just enough to free his length, letting it hang low and heavy. Then grabbed Suwon by the hair, pulling him up. 

Suwon hissed in pain, head snapping back from the tug. He sat up awkwardly, trying to adjust this bound arms as Tony pushed his head against his crotch.

"Now suck. And you better work at it - this is the only lube you're getting."

With energy he didn't think he still had, Suwon quickly got to work. He adjusted his legs to better support himself. Leaning his head against Tony's hip, he ran his tongue down the side of Tony's length, enjoying the feel of Tony on his tongue.

He ran his tongue along the underside, pausing halfway to suck on a particularly veiny section. He gave him a few more swipes before running his tongue over his lips, moisting then. And then dipping down, gently cupping the head in his lips and guiding it slowly into his mouth. 

Suwon slowly bobbed his head, keeping his tongue wide and flat against the the bottom of his mouth. He gradually quickened his pace, taking slightly more into his mouth with every move. 

Suwon looked up at Tony, who was staring down at him, expressionless but for his lips which were turned down slightly.

Suwon kept his eyes on Tony as he pulled off almost completly to suck at the head, making sure to swirl his tongue around it before sliding his head back down the length. He repeated tje move again, this time pausing to carefully run the tip of his tongue in the slit. 

He saw something flash in Tony's eyes as he felt Tony's dick twitch. Suwon felt his chest swell with pride and worked harder in glee. 

He moved further down, taking in more of Tony's length until his lips reached the base, his nose pressing against Tony's lower abdomen. With great effort, he relaxed his throat, keeping himself from gagging as he hollowed his cheeks and hummed around him. 

Tony must have felt Suwon had done enough already because he yanked him off his dick. Suwon's lips popped shut as Tony pushed him back on to the bed. He had no time to react before Tony grabbed him by his thighs, dragging him down the bed until his butt partially hung over the edge of the mattress. 

Suwon spread his legs in anticipation, raising them till his thighs pressed up against his torso.

Tony smirked above him, "So fucking needy."  
But without further stalling, brought two fingers to his mouth, sucking on them briefly before, in an act of kindness, he slipped one slowly inside Suwon. He wiggled the finger inside him before thrusting it in and out. 

Suwon bit his lip, enjoying the feeling of Tony finger fucking him. Humming in approval as Tony slipped in another and began scissoring him. Fingers pressing against him, making sure he was loose and ready. 

After a few experimental thrusts, Tony removed them. One hand pushed Suwon's left thigh forward, pressing it snuggly against Suwon's torso as Tony slowly guided his length inside him with the other.

Once in, he only gave Suwon a moment to feel him before he started thrusting into him at a slow torturous pace.

Tony gripped Suwon's hips tightly, fingers buring into his flesh. Holding the younger man still, so he could have complete control. 

Suwon whined, unsatisfied. He struggled in vain against Tony's iron grip, wanting to Tony to go faster and deeper. He bit his lip, frustated at the way Tony had decided to still torment. Tony must have noticed, for he laughed. 

But he must have truly felt oddly generous today, because he complied with Suwon's silent wishes and began to thrust harder into him. He leaned over slightly to suck at Suwon's neck. 

Suwon sighed at the sensation. His skin was hyper sensative, every touch adding to his pleasure.

The feeling of Tony's fine suit against the bare skin of his thighs. The warmth of Tony's lips on his neck. The slight roughness of Tony's hands and the way his fingertips bruised him as Tony held on tight. 

Tony circled one hand around Suwon's throat, fingers closing firmly around it. Suwon gasped a bit. And Tony slowly increased the pressure. Picking up his pace as he did so. 

Suwon threw his head back eyelids fluttering, as a dull but sharp pain bloomed around his throat. His lungs burned, begging for air. But Suwon squeezed his thighs around Tony, silently egging him. His thoughts becoming hazy as the lack of oxygen only heightened the pleasure he felt.

Above him Tony sucked in a breath. He felt Tony's blunt finger nails digging at the skin of his hip. 

The only crack in Tony's impecable control, clearly showing he was feeling it too. 

Suddenly Suwon felt the hand leave his hip and throw his leg over his shoulder as Tony leaned over. Closing in, until he was hovering merely inches above him, Suwon's leg sandwiched tightly between them. 

The new position changed the angle in which he pounded into him. And Suwon's face contorted in pleasure as Tony finally reached his sweet spot. He felt his face flush warm, as Tony repeatedly hit the spot. Suwon's shoulders tensed as he neared, mouth opening slightly.

And then he saw stars. He arched his back as he came. Thick warm spurts of cum falling on his abs and staining Tony's suit. Tony came as well, stopping after a particularly hard thrust to cum inside him.

Suwon gasped for air as Tony loosen his grip around his throat, finally allowing him to breathe. A moan died in Suwon's throat as he desperately took in a breathe. The air filling his sore lungs. 

His senses were on fire. The sheets too soft, the feel of Tony's expensive suit suddenly too itchy against his skin, his insides stretched, too full with Tony's thick seed.

He shook, body convulsing a bit from all the overstimulation, stretching out his orgasmic high.  
Suwon squeezed his thighs tighter around Tony's waist, trying to ground himself, until he couldn't anymore. All the strength leaving him. 

He let go, suddenly feeling heavy, and fell back into the mattress like a dead weight.

Above him Tony bit his lip as he held himself up, his hands placed on either side of Suwon's head. The pupils of his eyes were blown wide from pleasure. And he took a breath, pulling himself together from the afterhigh of his own orgasm. 

After a few quick breathes, he bent down and kissed Suwon's neck gently. Peppering soft kisses along the already blooming bruises. He sucked the side of his neck gently before softly pressing his lips against Suwon's swollen ones. 

Tony got up and moved, opting to sit on the bed next to Suwon.

With an sweetness unseen in the last hour or so, he gently lifted Suwon. He cradled him on his lap, unbothered at the prospect of further staining his expensive suit. 

He propped Suwon's head with with his shoulder, nestling it into the crook of his neck, before carefully undoing the leather straps around Suwon's wrists. Then slowly brought Suwon's numb arms forward, placing them at his side in a more natural position. 

Suwon took a breath, inhaling the deep wooden scent of Tony's cologne as Tony carefully checked him over, fingers expertly running over his skin, making sure their session had not gone too far. Suwon closed his eyes, content to feel the soft touches, as he listened to the steady rhythm of Tony's breathing.

Finally satisfied, Tony smiled at Suwon sweetly.  
He stroked Suwon's forehead, moving away the few hair strands that had stuck against his sweat covered skin. He bent down and placed a tender kiss there, resting his lips on Suwon's forehead for a moment before placing another kiss on one cheek.

"So beautiful," he murmered, Suwon, you are so beautiful." He kissed Suwon's forehead again. "You were perfect. So fucking perfect today." 

Suwon opened his eyes. His heart swelling at the look on Tony's face. Tony was smiling at him sweetly. Eyes glowing tenderly with love and admiration. He couldn't help but smile back at him. He reached up to kiss him and Tony laughed happily.

"Come on, love," Tony said as he got off the bed with Suwon still in his arms. "Let's get you cleaned up so you can rest."

**Author's Note:**

> Always practice aftercare.


End file.
